Locked In
by kate882
Summary: its complet crack-like the drug I think most of them r on-anyway lots of the Naruto characters r locked into a room together so lets see how that goes . . . guyXguy girlXgirl and girlXguy cuppels raqted T for Crazyness/cussing/making out/ gayness
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me how they got in the room or how big the room is to hold them all or why they can't leave or why some of them were able to come back to life cuz me don't knows the answers to that so anyway they are all here and some of them seem to be going crazy -or crazier- over it anyway R&R**

"Yep, he's lost it. Kisame said looking at Sasuke.

"He dose know that he killed me already right? And that I was actually one of the good guys?" Itachi asked, looking concerned for his little brother who was currently rocking in a corner muttering weird stuff about revenge, and killing his brother, and giving a few insane laughs, also something about waffles. No one understood that last one.

A few feet away Sai was drawing a sign that said 'EMO CORNER', that he was going to attach -some how- to the wall of the corner Sasuke was going crazy in.

Hidan and Shikamaru seemed to be having a staring contest with each other, while Zetsu was trying to hold Asuma away from Hedan while Asuma kept yelling "Revenge bitch!". Yep he might be going crazy also.

Sakura and Sasori were making out in the corner diagonal from the now labeled 'EMO CORNER'. Deidara and Ino were having spaz attacks over this. Ino yanked Sakura away trying to kiss her, while Deidara tackled Sasori.

"Dude I always thought Sasori would be the seme." Konan wisped to Pein as they glanced over at the drama going on between those four.

"Wait, what the hell is a seme?" Pein asked his girlfriend.

"The dominate guy in a boy on boy relationship." She answered, looking at the boys in fascination.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Pein asked, completely shocked, and sounding a bit like Hidan with all the cursing.

"Oh please, your freaked out that I'm interested in guy on guy stuff when I know you watch girl on girl porn." She raised an eyebrow at her blushing boyfriend.

Sakura and Sasori where having there own problems both of them being bi sexual.

Naruto was also having some problems. Like the fact that he was being surrounded by guys that wanted to get together with him, while the guy he wanted was going crazy in the 'EMO CORNER'.

Garra, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Sora, and Lee where all around him. Poor innocent Naruto was stuck.

Seeing this Sasuke seemed to gain some sanity, and shoved Itachi out of his way. He then moved -and not very nicely either- all the boys around Naruto, slammed Naruto agents the wall, and proceeded to kissed the blond senseless.

Itachi, being the good big brother he is, decided to help Sasuke by getting rid of Naruto's admirers. Once he was able to get past Temari, Tenten, Shizune, Rin, and Karin who were all staring because they were yoai fan girls.

"You love Hinata, you just have your bi hormones going crazy." Itachi said pointing at Kiba who realized he was right and went to kiss Hinata.

"You love either Garra or Tenten." He told Neji.

"I've never even talked to him before!" Protested Garra.

"Then it's Tenten." Itachi said. Then he looked at Garra. "You like -not love like- Ino. So you should go do something about the fact that she is practically lip raping sakura." Both boys went running to some other part of the room.

That left Sai, Sora, and Lee. "Sai you also like Ino, so go do something about it." Then he turned to the last two. "And you guys . . . No one loves you as more than friends so you should be together as rejects."

Itachi then walked to the other side of the room to find something to do.

Kakuzu was harassing Kankuro trying to get him to give him the five bucks in Kankuro's pocket.

"With this rock I will rule the world!"

Kabuto yelled running around in circles in the center of the room. He wasn't even holding a rock . . .

"How?" Juugo asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I will!" Kabuto replied, as the light glinted off his glasses giving him that really creepy look.

"I'm actually kinda interested to see how too." Suigetsu said from beside Juugo.

He was only half interested though 'cause he was staring at Karin's ass.

"I want to help you!" Orochimaru squealed to Kabuto.

"No! Its just Rocky and me!" He yelled running away from Orochimaru who was begging to help.

Temari was trying to get Shikamaru to stop his staring contest so that her and Shikamaru could make out.

Sasuke had kinda dragged Naruto over to the 'EMO CORNER' to make out.

Ino had picked Garra, and Tobi had pulled Deidara off of Sasori so Sakura and Sasori were making out again.

Zabuza was chasing Suigetsu around trying to get his sword back, and Haku was trying to stop him, while Tsunade was trying to figure out if Haku was a boy or girl.

Minato staired at his son making out with Sasuke and Kakashi and Obito making out completely confused because he had thought that all Uchiha's were asexual. Clearly they were not.

**Alright this was made out of boredom and the fact that its almost two in the morning but if asked I will continue this if u think its shit I don' blame u but keep that opinion to ur self by not reviewing plz because while this may suck I had fun writing it if u did like it let me know . . . U guys should see the number of red lines meaning miss spelled words because of all these names let me know if there are any characters u want me to put in also that I missed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so surprisingly I was asked to continue so here is the next chapter of locked in thanks for ur support **

"HEY!" Kisame yelled to everyone.

"What?" a few random people asked. The others that didn't respond were either making out, dismissed him as having gone crazy like some, others were having a staring contest *cough* Shikamaru and Hidan *cough*, or just didn't care.

"I don't know." Kisame answered. Looks like the people that thought he went crazy were right.

"You know isn't it the Akatsuki's goal to capture the nine tails? So why are we just sitting here?" Pein asked looking at his fellow members.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him protectively. "Mine!"

"I don't belong to anyone!" Naruto tried to protest. Poor little Naruto doesn't realize that he totally dose belong to Sasuke.

"Oh shut up Sas-gay!" The black side of Zetsu responded.

"First of all you defiantly belong to me." Sasuke told Naruto holding him tighter. "Secant hell yeah I'm gay, and that's why you aren't getting this boy." He said to Zetsu.

"Dose it even matter we are kinda trapped in this room." Hidan said not breaking his staring contest.

"Shikamaru if you would stop staring at this guy before people think your gay you might be able to think of a way to get us out of here." Itachi said.

"Please I'm one of the only strait people here. Almost everyone is either bi or gay. Also I will not stop staring until I win." Shikamaru responded still in eye lock with Hidan.

"Sai really? Really?" Konan asked as she saw him using his jutsu to bring a drawing of a girl to life.

"I'm sad and lonely! Don't judge me!" He responded.

"Oh we already are." Neji assured him.

"You know I kinda like this room." Ino said after everyone had gotten quite, except for Asuma still yelling 'Revenge bitch!'.

"I will win." Hidan told Shikamaru.

"Okay that had absolutely nothing to do with what I just said." Ino pouted at being ignored.

"Alright since you obviously want us to ask. Why do you like this room?" Kiba asked her.

"No I will." Shikamaru told Hidan.

"Well people that would normally be dead are alive here." Ino said. Everyone kinda wondered about that but chose not to ask, who knew they people already came back to life they might stay alive after this.

"Yeah all that means for me right now is that I have to deal with Kakuzu bugging me over five bucks." Kankuro responded.

"Just give me the money!" Kakuzu yelled.

"No! I need it to buy a taco when I get out of here!" Kankuro responded.

"Whats this taco you speak of?" Kakuzu asked. After hearing that someone didn't actually know what a taco was Kankuro promptly fainted. Kakuzu took advantage of this, and stole his five bucks.

"Do you really not know what a taco is or did you just want his money?" Suigetsu asked Kakuzu.

"I really don't know."

"But you've been alive so long! Your so freaking old! How do you not know?" Suigetsu yelled.

"If you value your life you will shut up."

"But you don't know what tacos are!"

"Man that's just sad." Deidara told Kakuzu somehow coming into the conversation.

While they where distracted Kabuto stole the money. "Look rocky we have toco money now! Ruling the world will be so easy!" He laughed with excitement. He had somehow gotten a rock, and drawn a happy face on it.

"Dose any one know where my pants are?" Obito yelled, causing everyone -except shikamaru and Hidan- to look at him and see his care bear boxers. They could also see Kakashi smiling evilly behind him. Yep everyone knew were his pants were after seeing that look.

"Kakashi you have a face!" Naruto shouted. Half the room face palmed the other half was in shock that they could see the normally masked mans face. Well he had to pull it down to make out with Obito.

"Yes Naruto, as do you." Kakashi responded.

"I was starting to wonder, since you always wore that m-" Naruto was cut off because Sasuke had grown tired of not being able to make out with his blond and claimed the boys lips as his own again. Naruto wasn't complaining.

"Kakashi shrugged and dragged Obito back to him.

"Wait but I still don't know what happened to my pants!" Obito protested.

"Get over it." Was Kakashi's answer to that.

"Great now I don't know where my pants are either." Itachi muttered, looking quite uncomfortable with this discovery.

"Yeah but at least your wearing a robe." Minato pointed out.

Itachi was very grateful for this or everyone would have seen that he wore pink underwear. That would have been and embarrassment to the Uchiha name.


End file.
